You're obsessed if
by electrictears
Summary: 70 ways you know you're obsessed with THG. Second chapter coming "70 things to do before THG movie comes out." Please review, it keeps me writing!  ;


**So, I got crossed by CU. I respect them, and I have to change this to a story. Ignore the stuff in bold.**

**Ta-ta for now,**

**-ETF**

**An 8 year old Madge was in her backyard, digging in the ground for fun. She came across 2 yellowed pieces of very, very old paper. She picked it up and carried it to her room, wondering what it said. Even once she was able to read, she was completely clueless. Even when she knew Katniss and Gale and Peeta, she was still clueless. It wasn't until years later, when she was burying her dog in his grave, that she realized what it meant. That was because she came across a certain 3 books and read them. And when Katniss split off with Johanna Mason to go electrify the arena, Madge took her family and cleared out of 12. So you see, this is what started Madge's survival:**

You keep on reading the headlines about uprisings in Egypt as "Uprising in Eight."

When you see the word "Pita", you automatically think of Peeta.

When you see a mockingbird you ask it if it's seen any jabberjays.

You've actually spent time figuring out the district locations.

The first thing you notice about someone is how much they look like [insert character name here].

You can now shoot lethally with a bow and arrow.

You name any cats you see Buttercup.

You plead your parents to get you a goat for your birthday.

You went to see District 9 just because of the title.

You always misread To Kill a Mockingbird as To Kill a Mockingjay.

You cannot take the word 'finicky' seriously.

When you see bread you try to categorize what District it came from.

When people say "Which planet is Lady Gaga from?", you say "The Capitol".

You can never think of roses in the same way.

You are terrified of wolves and think they'll turn into dead tributes at any random moment.

You flip out when you meet someone that looks like one of the characters.

You get grey contacts.

You force yourself to like lamb stew because Katniss likes it.

You watch all the cake decor/baker shows because that's what Peeta would watch.

You now love Hot Topic just because they sell HG products.

You fear Botox because you don't wanna look like Snow.

When your parents say you have to go to school, you retaliate with "Katniss doesn't have to go to school!"

You want to work in a coal mine.

You debate with your science teacher that mockingjays are real animals.

When you see gold make-up, you think of Cinna.

You want to do the time warp to go to the future and visit Panem.

You have perfected the Capitol accent.

You dyed you hair to match Effie's.

You go into a hissy fit when people say Twilight is better than THG.

You made a mockingjay pin.

You want to light your hair on fire.

You want sugar cubes all the time.

You get way too big shirts and tie the excess back so you can have a duck tail.

You want a watch like Plutarch's, and you want it now.

You bake and bake and bake until your house burns down.

You are afraid of winter because you think it might snow.

You've bought a Hunger Games T-Shirt. Or want one very,very badly.

You know what District you're from.

You can't go to sleep because you're thinking about THG.

You're having a normal conversation with someone, and THG always winds up in it.

You burnt up bread just to see what it tasted like.

You actually look up the hunger games on youtube/google/wikipedia/or anything else

You finish reading THG, CF and MJ in less than a week put together. (I finished them in less than a day each...)

Your mom/siblings tell you you're obsessed.

You've decided not to wear make-up or anything, 'cause Katniss doesn't like it.

You have read the book 5+ times

You have already made plans to see the movie

You can never think of Cornucopias in the same way.

You have memorized the whole book.

You see a situation and liken it to the THG somehow.

You think of your worst enemy and President Snow pops into your head.

You've already decided if you were in the Hunger Games, what your strategy would be.

When you see a round clock you think of CF or Wiress.

Whenever you hear "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha, you yell "It's a clock!"

Your computer crashes and you yell for Beetee.

You see a wasp and scream "TRACKER JACKER ATTACK!"

Your brother puts white roses in your room at night, just so you'll freak out.

You run around trying to put gold eyeliner on people.

You try to make goat cheese.

You go to the store and ask if they will take a squirrel for a carton of strawberries.

You buy orange backpacks.

You won't eat gooseberries cause they look to much like nightlock.

You felt depressed when you finished Mockingjay because there are no more HG books to read.

Whenever you hear a loud sound you think it's a cannon and look at the sky.

Monkeys creep you out.

You always look for Finnick at the beach.

Every time you see a Primrose, you start bawling.

You go into the woods and wait for Gale.

When you walk by manholes, you always check for lizard-mutts.

You are TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH HG, AND PROUD OF IT!

So guys, that's the update. I'm sorry there will be no second part, since I can't exactly make that into a story also. :) Thanks to CU for making me aware of that rule! No more lists to be posted, but I can PM to those who are interested.

Ta-ta for now,

-ETF


End file.
